1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a mounting construction for a dummy terminal, and more particularly to an improved construction for a dummy terminal electrically insulated from internal components to be mounted on a printed circuit board.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Referring to FIGS. 12 and 13, there is shown an electromagnetic relay provided with a pair of dummy terminals 3 mounted on a ceiling wall of a box-shaped housing 1 as a conventional dummy terminal mounting construction. The housing 1 on the upper wall thereof is provided with a pair of opposing press-fit grooves 2 having L-shaped sides. Each of the dummy terminals 3 includes a terminal portion 5 standing from a press-fit portion 4 to provide a L-shaped side. The press-fit portions 4 of the dummy terminals 3 are inserted into the press-fit grooves 2 of the housing 1 from their side positions.
In this conventional mounting construction for the dummy terminals 3, the terminal portions 5 of the dummy terminals 3 are supported by the press-fit portions 4 with narrow widths and small areas, so that the support intensity for the dummy terminals 3 is weak, the insertion is easy to be loosed, and the accuracy of positioning is low.
As the device is designed to be miniaturized shown in FIG. 13, a ceiling wall of the housing 1 positioned below the dummy terminal 3 becomes thick due to the limitation of the external scales to support the terminal, whereby the internal space for use of the internal components is decreased, the freedom of design is reduced, and a lot of resins are used.